


Be my Valentine

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Harry receives some gifts for Valentines Day, but they cause worry.





	

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You saved the world,  
Can I now save you?  
-X-  
Who would have the gall to send that? No-one knew. Ron wanted to hunt them down. He had nowhere to start. Hermione chased through post owls and found nothing. Ginny said she didn’t care, but got her quidditch team’s PR team to investigate. Finally, Kingsley set the whole auror team on it and still came up with nothing.

Harry Potter had a secret admirer that no-one could deduce.  
-X-  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
How to survive  
When I’m not with you?  
-X-  
This time they traced the owl, to a busy owl office. No records as it was paid for in cash. Kingsley swore the law would be changed, but that didn’t help. They analysed the writing and had no results. Even forensics on the letter turned up nothing.  
-X-  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You rescued the stone  
I’d grow old with you  
-X-  
That limited it to people at Hogwarts, But, that was still too many. Seven years of two hundred students. Plus, all the staff. Also, you can’t rule out that students having told their families  
-X-  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Lockhart no help  
Who solved it? You  
-X-  
Another year of students and families ruled out. Quirrel too, but as he was dead he was never much of a contender. Actually, cancel all dead or incapacitated people. Still too many to work on. No point in investigating, this person is too clever to get caught like that. The most concerning thing is that their owls have enough information to get past the wards at Grimmuald Place now.  
-X-  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Wrongly accused  
Whose godfather? You  
-X-  
They know about the godfather relationship. That limits it to members of the Order or the family Black. Could still be good or evil.  
-X-  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Cedric burned bright  
Who survived? You  
-X-  
That was kept very quiet. Now we’re looking at relatives of the order, or the Black family, who were at Hogwarts that year. Discount Neville, his parents couldn’t have told him about Sirius. That leaves most of Slytherin House related to the Blacks, as well as Smith. Order members generally didn’t survive to reproduce. Edgar Bones had a niece, Susan, though, and Dedalus Diggle was good friends with the Patils. Finally, Hagrid could have let it slip to almost anyone. So no real progress.  
-X-  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Dumbledore’s Army  
Was headed by you  
-X-  
That would rule out Diggle and Bones, but both the Patils were members, so they stay. The inquisitorial squad would have known, too, so all the Slytherins continue to be in the frame. At least Susan Bones is cut from the list.  
-X-  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Dumbledore died  
He left it to you  
-X-  
Common knowledge. No-one other than people justifiably trusted by Harry or Dumbledore knew about the extent that it was left. The list remains the same.  
-X-  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I saved your life  
You saved mine too  
-X-  
Draco Sodding Malfoy!

The sneaky Slytherin git!

He wasn’t at the manor. He wasn’t at his shop. He must have known the last poem would give it away and he couldn’t be found anywhere. Ron and Kingsley didn’t want Harry to go home. Hermione agreed with Harry that the wards around Grimmuald Place were impenetrable and therefore it was perfectly safe.  
How wrong and how right.  
-X-  
‘Good evening, Potter.’

‘Malfoy? What are you doing here?’ Harry was acutely aware that his wand was in a pocket and no help. He was at Malfoy’s mercy.

‘Did my poems not tell give you enough information?’

‘They only said stuff I already knew.’

‘Not exactly. You got no new facts about events. But, might they not have revealed additional information.’

‘Such as?’

‘How dense are you Potter? What do Valentines poems normally show?’

‘Erm.’

‘Eloquent as ever. I hope you kiss better than you talk.’


End file.
